Portable communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), WiFi transceivers, and other communication devices transmit and receive communication signal at various frequencies that correspond to different communication bands and at varying power levels. These devices rely on a portable power source, such as a battery, to power the device. In some instances, it is possible for the voltage supplied by the power source to exceed the operational parameters of the device, particularly, the power amplifier. For example, a charging device may be connected to the power source to power the device or to charge the power source. Inconsistencies in the charging device, or the source that powers the charging device, may lead to a condition where the power source provides excessive voltage to the portable communication device. Such an over-voltage condition can damage the portable communication device, particularly, the power amplifier.
Therefore, in such over-voltage circumstances it is desirable to disable the power amplifier within the portable communication device to prevent damage to the device.